Nine Months
by Ronsmyfave1
Summary: Based on the Australian television show. But I must warn you Im Australian so I am ahead of Englands viewers so it does contain some spoilers. Contains most characters, mainly based on Skye and Dylan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Skye watched the street that morning, Paul and Isabelle were as usual off to work. Toadie had already left, she wasnt in the best mood. The morning sickness she had suffered over the past month had made her stomach sore, it wasnt just the mornings when it occured, it was often the whole day.

It played on her weakened tummy all the time, especially when her grandfather cooked. Either that or Mischka was busying herself in the kitchen with cooking bacon and eggs for Lou. Her thoughts became focused when she saw Dylan coming out of Elles house again. It was the fifth time in a row.

Skye couldnt believe the indency of herclosest girlfriend proclaiming that Dylan was her boyfriend now and that she should just get over him. She merely noted it as a family trait what with having Paul as her father. 'And as for her bitchy streak, that was Isabelle; all the way. Some of her Dads girlfriend must have rubbed off on her after all', Skye thought to herself.

Her grandfather Harold, would swear that Skye still felt for Dylan. But she wasnt about to break up their relationship. As much as Skye would want it, she still liked Dylan and their situation wasnt at all comfortable. Shed only just told Dylan the other day she couldnt go through with the abortion, Lou and Mischka had stopped her from making the worst mistake she could have ever done.

She watched him from the lounge room window, regretting the fact that J.P. came into her life and the fact she had told Dylan that she had been with him instead of Dylan one night. Skye new that it was her own fault she lost her boyfriend, she just didnt wantface up to it.

Harold confessed to letting it slip accidentally to Janelle that she was pregnant. But that was the least of her worries, she just wanted to be on speaking terms with Dylan again.

"Now Skye," Harold approached her, "I made some fruit salad, I know youve told me I can only eat icy poles but I must insist you get some nourishment,"

"Alright, grandad," Skye rolled her eyes, resisting her urge to snatch the bowl from.

"No need to worry, Im only doing it for your own good, love." Harold went back to the kitchen to put the leftovers in the fridge.

She chose a piece of watermelon first and started to chew slowly, figuring she could eat it without vomiting she continued to eat, savouring the taste of the other pieces of fruit.

"Thanks for this, doesnt seem as if itll make me sick," Skye smiled, seating her self at the counter.

"Ah, good, lets hope its stays down this time," Harold smiled at her.

The knock on the door made Harold glance up from his tidying and went to answer it.

"Hi, Is Skye home?" Dylan stood on the door step.

Skye swallowed hard on her fruit and stared nervously at her ex-boyfriend, wondering what their fighting match would be over this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya **Corvis**! Im glad you liked it.

**coolbunny - **Im glad you reviewed and Im happy you liked it, anyways heres the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two - The good-hearted Mrs. Timmins.

"Dylan, how are you?" Harold asked, opening the door wide enough to let him in.

"Yea good thanks mate," he answered, spotting Skye coming out of the kitchen.

"Well, thats good, Ill just be down the store if you need anything," Harold told his grandaughter, closing the door behind him.

"How are you?" she stared at him, nervously clutching her fingers together.

"Im fine how are you?"

"Good," Dylan answered, while trying to think of something else to say.

"So what made you come over?" Skye asked, "I thought you were going out with Elle,"

"Plans got changed, she had to go to a job interview,"

"Well good, I hope it goes well for her," Skye remarked.

"Why did you change your mind about the abortion? I told you Im not ready to be a father."

"Is that why you came over to talk me out of keeping it?"

"It took a while for you to tell me, I am a part of this decision as well," Dylan told her, "So much for being friends,in case you havent noticed Skye, I do have a girlfriend."

"Being friends doesnt matter in this case, I dont want to go through with it unless Im sure of having an abortion."

"I didnt know how too, your always yelling at me and saying Im only think of myself anyway, "Skye continued.

"You are!" Dylan yelled, "Its time you realised that it will affect everyone around us,"

"I am not," Skye replied, "You say I only think of myself but I almost had an abortion to make it easier for both of us, then you say that I didnt tell you because you thought I was trying to break you and Elle up,"

"I know for a fact that you still wanted me back after we broke up." Dylan shouted.

"Whats that got to do this? All you do is walk into my house and yell at me and try to convince me that I only think of myself, which I have been but not for the reasons you accuse me of, Ive actually been trying to think of how Im supposed to go to University, what income Im supposed to survive on as well as the baby and all you Elle can do is worry how your relationship will go."

Skye stopped going to University after her one night stand with her Arts proffesor; J.P., she hadnt thought of him much not that she was completely attached to him. Skye was still in her relationship with Dylan, the morning after she spent the night with J.P., Dylan broke up with her.

Only a few days went by after the break up with Dylan, his younger brother Scott; popularly known as Stingray, came to comfort her, he also had a much younger girlfriend; Rachel. Her guardian, Susan warned him to stay away from Rachel due to the age difference between the pair. Although he liked Susan, he didnt want to rock the boat between his ex-gilrfriend and his own guardian, that Susan had been for a time.

Skye and Scotts relationship had taken a more intimate turn. With both of them out of luck in their love lives, they sought solace in each others arms. A few days later they agreed not to tell anyone on what had happened between them. They agreed their nights experience was best kept under wraps. Dylan stood there quietly observing her as she continued.

"Ive told you before, if you want something to do with the baby, thats fine with me, but if your just going to yell at me all the time then forget it and get the hell out of my house," Skye yelled.

Dylan stormed out walking slowly back to his own house, knowing his mother would be there. Since he hadnt told her about his impending fatherhood, he tried to calm his anger over his argument with Skye.

"Hi darls, I made your favourite," Janelle looked up, Dylan entered the kitchen.

"Chocolate cake?" Dylan asked, suspiciously as she handed her son a plate full.

"Of course, like the good mother I am," Janelle smiled. Dylan started eating.

His mind twigged, Harold knew about Skye being pregnant and that he tended to ramble his mouth off at any given person that had known him well enough. Dylan quickly finished his mouthful, Janelle still stood beside the table grinning proudly at him.

"Who told you?" he asked, wiping his mouth clean.

"Why didnt you tell me? You know I wouldnt have bitten your head off, Im excited about having a little Timmins running about the place," Janelle knelt next him.

"Its not that I didnt want to, I didnt know how," Dylan paused, "Im worried about how Im supposed to support the kid,"

"Your going to be fine, I reckon youll be a great dad, you know well all be here to help," Janelle quickly hugged him.

"Thanks Mum," he answered, then finished off his cake.

"Well, enjoy your cake, Im off to the shops," Janelle picked up her handbag and walked out the door, "I forgot the chook for dinner,"

Skye walked down to Lassiters that afternoon to try and ease the sick feeling that settled in her stomach again. She sat outside of her grandfathers coffee shop with her arms rested across her stomach. She spotted Janelle walking in the same direction she sat, she sat up immediately feeling more ill as Dylans mother approached her.

"Hi, out for some fresh air we?" Janelle grinned, joining Skye at her table.

"Yes, I wasnt feeling to good, so Im out for a walk."

"Listen, love, I know your pregnant, Im not an old dragon, you couldve told me." Janelle held her hand in comfort.

"Thanks Janelle, that means alot coming from you," Skye replied, her nervousness eased as she smiled back at her.

They each had a cup of tea, while talking of Dylans actions, even though she didnt want to ignore her sons feelings she promised Skye that she would make the situation herself and Dylan more comfortable and that she wouldnt have to worry, in Janelles exact words; "The dizzy blonde dimwit."

On the walk back to her house, Skye thought about her talk with Mrs. Timmins. She realised that Dylans mother was right, Dylan was acting like a spoilt child. Skye was just going to ignore his childish ways and just try to get him involved. Even if he was acting unsure of himself.

'Dont you be a stranger,' Skye remembered Janelle telling her, 'If you ever need anything day or night, Im always available for you to talk too.'

* * *


End file.
